


Sharpshooter

by Miss_Cocoa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Lance being a good boy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: Just a dirty little drabble I got inspired from a picture a long time ago from Jaspurrlock with Shiro and Lance. Thought I would share.





	Sharpshooter

Sweat slid down the side of Lance’s face as he concentrated on his shot, the moisture adding no relief to his sweltering heat that had consumed his body. His trigger finger was shaking as he was waiting for his dummy target to pop up once more. His legs quaked underneath him, his knees threatening to give at any moment. He had praised all he could at the moment that he was behind a wall that he could use to keep himself from falling flat on the floor. Well…a wall and-- a secure hand rested on the dark-skinned boy’s shoulder. 

“Just relax and focus.” Shiro whispered huskily, keeping his voice low, smirking at the way his colleague resisted the urge to moan, feeling his hips sway just for a moment begging for sweet, sweet friction before one of the dummies appeared. Lance’s reflexes being at its peak immediately shot nailing the target in the head. A high pitched moan came from the blue paladin as the recoil pushed him against the base of Shiro’s cock reminding him of the thick girth that had been penetrating him the whole time. Pleased, Shiro’s hand gravitated down the side of his body knowing he was creating goosebumps under his clothing before giving his bare ass a firm squeeze signifying he was doing well. Lance’s body shook with pleasure at the strength of his leader’s hand, warmth crashing into him like powerful waves, letting him sink and submerge into what the black paladin was giving him. The contrast of a cold metal hand on his burning flesh drove the blue paladin wild with intense fantasies and cravings that he wished he could indulge in. 

“Oh god~” He whined making sure he was comfortable with his gun again before the next dummy popped up. 

“That’s my sharpshooter.” Lance’s cock jumped at the praise. “Let’s see how you can handle an ambush.” The Cuban could just feel the pulsing cock push against his tight hole purely from the thought. The throbbing was so intense; his whole body was pulsing much to his lover’s delight as he shuddered from the dark and sultry purr that rumbled from his throat. God, Lance just wanted to drop his weapon and kiss all over his neck as he spoke to him. But he was a good cadet and wanted to do as told. “If you do well, I’ll reward you.” Emphasizing reward with another tight squeeze on his ass, Lance had never felt more motivated in his life. Shiro switched on the ambush mode in the training room watching Lance shoot down all the quickly approaching dummies with ease, each time sending him back against the base of him, slowly tightening up as Lance let out a soft whimper desperately trying to keep his breathing under control as he continued to take down the dummies sent to destroy him. Securing his stance so he would no longer be jerked back as far, Lance noticed how much control he now had over his new gun taking down the last of the practice enemies. Once the last one was clear, the blue paladin lowered his gun only to let out a shocked scream in pleasure, eyes bulged; as he felt Shiro reel back and slam his way back in, taking a hold of his hips. The Cuban couldn’t help but to have a goofy grin grow on his lips as his lovely blue eyes dulled and rolled back, his hips meeting his leader halfway chasing his own pleasure. Shiro snarled as he felt his sharpshooter’s ass smother his length with each snap of his hips. The older paladin snatched Lance by the hair pulling him up into a sloppy kiss. As his tongue swirled around his captain’s, Lance knew right then and there he had done a good job.


End file.
